My sin is my love for you
by YunaLuna and Akari
Summary: Dans ce monde, de simples humains peuvent être accusés d'être consumés par un péché. Ces dernier deviennent ce qu'on appelle des démons et sont confinés quelque part. Et moi, Luciano Vargas, vais tous les libérer. 2p!Itacest. Fiction écrite par Akari.


**Salut tout le monde~ Voici un one-shot sortit tout droit de mon imagination ! N'hésitez pas à commenter.**

* * *

Je peux vous assurer que les démons existent. Ce ne sont pas les monstres que vous craignez, non... Ils sont comme vous et moi, ce sont juste de pauvres gens se retrouvant affublés du titre de « pécheur ». Pourquoi sont-ils appelés démons s'ils sont humains ? J'y viens... Après être accusés d'être consumés par l'un des sept grands péchés, ils sont reniés de toute bénédiction. Ce qui a pour effet de leur mettre en possession un pouvoir démoniaque. Évidemment, il n'est pas évident de faire la différence entre un humain et un démon. Mais je sais que ces derniers sont emprisonnés quelque part, dans un monde monde parallèle d'après certains.

Le problème est que n'importe quel homme d'église peut faire passer quelqu'un au stade démon. J'ai pour exemple mon frère. J'avais dix ans. Lui, en avait treize. Il était déjà mal vu à cause de son excentricité, mais en plus, un jour, il a déclaré à table qu'il était pan-sexuel. Les grandes figures de la famille s'en sont retrouvées fort outrées, m'interdirent de l'approcher et l'emmenèrent dans le lieux sacré du village pour le condamner à la peine de la luxure. Je savais très bien que je n'allais plus le revoir, mais je savais aussi que je n'avais pas le pouvoir de l'aider. Donc, techniquement, je ne pouvais rien faire.

Mais passons, tout cela n'est que mauvais souvenir. Aujourd'hui, j'ai seize ans. Comme tout le monde, je m'efforce à paraître le plus « normal » possible. Mais bon, je ne rêve que d'une chose : être libéré de cette pression. C'est pour ça que, secrètement, je fais des recherches sur les démons et tout le blabla. Et cet acharnement a porté son fruit ! Vous savez quoi ? D'après un des vieux bouquins que je ne suis pas censé lire, en traçant une certaine marque sur le sol et en prononçant la formule indiquée dans le livre, le passage entre les deux mondes est forcé. Si j'y arrive, le monde redeviendra comme avant et je pourrais de nouveau prendre plaisir à torturer les gens sans risques. A vrai dire, ça me manque.

Donc reprenons, je venais de finir le dessin et je prononçais la formule. J'eus l'impression qu'une tornade sortait du glyphe. Mais, hélas, je n'en vis pas plus. Le pouvoir libéré était si grand que je tombai sur le sol, inerte.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais entouré d'inconnus. Je reconnus avec peine l'un d'eux.

« Flavio ? »

L'interpellé mit du temps à réagir. Il lâcha enfin :

« Luci ? »

Je le fusillai du regard en soupirant.

« Oui c'est moi. T'en as mit du temps pour me reconnaître !

-Excuse moi, mais ça fait six ans que je t'ai pas vu. Tu as tellement grandis... Tu es maintenant devenu un homme... Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre des trucs pratiques...

-Quel genre de _trucs_?

-Roooh ! Mais tu sais... les trucs qu'on fait entre adultes sous la couette.

-Non merci ! »

Je rougis fortement. Mon frère n'est pas censé me draguer, bon sang ! J'étais tout de même heureux de le revoir. Il le vit bien et me prit dans ses bras. J'essayai de le repousser, puis, voyant que c'était inutile, le laissai faire. Les autres autours murmuraient (mais assez fort pour que je l'entende) des « Oooh, c'est mignon ! ». Mais, malheureusement, comme toutes choses, nos retrouvailles eurent une fin. Une fin bien rude d'ailleurs.

Alors que je faisais un câlin à Flavio, les villageois déboulèrent dans la pièce. Ils hurlèrent comme pas permis quand ils virent la scène. La doyenne du village, soit ma grand mère, formula son hypothèse, qui, comme vous l'imaginez, est totalement fausse :

« Je vois, Luciano, tu as libéré les démons pour revoir ton frère... Je savais bien que votre relation était impure !

-Mais...

-Pas de mais ! Tu vas bientôt le rejoindre ton Don Juan, tu devrais être heureux !

-Mais...

-Tûtûtût, suis moi. »

Mon frère me regarda en essayant de s'empêcher de rire et me tapota la tête. Il m'énerve déjà...

Je suivis donc la vieille folle. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers les démons et leurs dit :

« Et vous, vous ne pouvez pas sortir de cette maison. Le sceau d'urgence a été activé. »

Des soupirs se firent entendre. Quant à moi, je fus entraîné vers le lieu où Flavio fut déchu. J'espère profondément que ça ne fera pas mal. Je suis pas masochiste, bordel !

Le prêtre commença la lecture de son texte sacré. Je baillai. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, mon corps entier semblait brûler. Évidemment, ça faisais mal. Donc, pour une fois dans ma vie, je me mis à pleurer. Bon d'accord, j'ai déjà pleuré, mais personne ne l'a vu. Et les rares témoins ne sont plus de ce monde de toute façon.

Bref, après ça je suis encore tombé dans les pommes. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une jeune fille en fleur qui s'évanouit à chaque émotion forte.

Mon réveil se passa dans les mêmes conditions que la fois d'avant. Je tournai la tête et je vis mon frère qui me regardait avec sa tête d'attardé. C'est sa faute si j'ai souffert comme ça... N'y tenant plus, je lui envoyai mon poing dans la tronche.

« BÂTARD ! Tu te rends pas compte combien on m'a torturé !

-Bah... C'était juste une petite brûlure...

-Espèce de maso !

-Nuance, je n'y ai pas pris plaisir. C'est toi qui est sensible... »

Bon, admettons qu'il a raison... C'est pas vraiment le moment de se disputer... Au juste on fait quoi maintenant ? Un garçon de mon âge semblait avoir deviné ce que j'allais dire.

« Et bien on reste là jusqu'à avoir une chance de sortir. »

Fort aimable... Je rétorquai :

« Bah je vais sortir, moi ! C'est pas tout, mais j'ai des trucs à faire.

-Euh... Fais gaffe... »

Et maintenant il me dit de faire attention... Vraiment bizarre. Je posai la main sur la poignée de la fenêtre et fus éjecté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il sont forts les sortilèges. Ah mais j'y pense ! On est censé avoir un pouvoir démoniaque ! On a qu'à tout casser !

Pendant que je partais dans un rire machiavélique, Flavio me mit une tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

« Chut Luci, je sais que c'est pas facile tout les jours mais ne craque pas, ok ?

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Bah, de ta santé mentale. »

Oh, le con. Je ne suis quand même pas si taré que ça ! Si ? Il reprit :

« Au juste, ça va mieux ?

-Non, c'est pire.

-Pire que de menacer les gens avec une petite cuillère ?

-Ouais, maintenant j'arrache leurs yeux avec. »

Il me regarda et soupira.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? C'est pas très amusant de faire mal aux gens...

-C'est pas évident ?

-Non...

-Parce que j'adore torturer les gens, voir leur sang couler, les voir pleurer et les entendre crier. »

Sur ces mots je plantai mes ongles dans la main de mon frère. Il sursauta et pesta :

« Aïe, Luci ! Tu pourrais faire attention ! T'as abîmé mon corps parfait !

-Bien fait ! T'as qu'à te mêler de tes affaires !

-Une dernière question, comment t'as fait pour ne pas te faire remarquer ?

-Bah, je faisais mes trucs dans la cave quand y'avait personne à la maison et je nettoyais derrière moi.

-Ouais, bon, tais-toi. Au juste, pourquoi tu rigolais ?

-Bah je pensais utiliser les pouvoirs démoniaques pour tout casser.

-Euh... J'ai peur de te décevoir, mais nos pouvoirs ne sont pas si démoniaques... Regarde Allan, c'est celui qui t'as dit de faire gaffe tout à l'heure. Et bien son pouvoir, c'est de faire pleuvoir des chiens et des chats. »

Un petit blond platine tartiné de tâches de rousseurs dit avec fierté :

« Comme l'expression anglaise pour dire « il pleut des cordes »! »

Ok, un anglais. Il a pas l'air si méchant... De quoi a-t-il bien pût être accusé ? Je le lui demandai et il me répondit :

« De la gourmandise. En fait, je faisais trop de cupcakes et ça faisait suer tout le monde. Allan aussi est de ce péché. Lui, c'est qu'il mange trop de fast-foods.

-Je vois... »

Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais moi je fatigue. Je partis vers ma chambre. Après tout, ici, c'est chez moi. Flavio m'interpella :

« Luci ? Tu vas dormir ?

-Oui.

-Attends moi, j'arrive ! »

Hein ? Mais il croit quoi, lui ? Je le fusillai du regard. Il me regarda en soupirant.

« Luci... Faut arrêter d'être si sauvage. Ça gâche ton beau visage...

-Bravo pour les rîmes... Tu espères quoi au juste ? »

Mon frère ne répondit pas. Il a perdu sa langue ? Je m'assis sur mon lit et le regardai. Je ne pouvais pas me mettre en pyjama sous les yeux de ce pervers !

« Regarde la porte, idiot !

-Oh, monsieur Luciano est un timide ? Tu peux te dessaper, je te toucherais pas, je me contenterais de regarder... »

Et il me jeta un regard de prédateur. Il compte faire quoi ? Je n'en tenais plus et me levai pour me diriger vers lui. Il avait l'air de se demander de ce que je pouvais faire. Il me croit si facile à manipuler ? Il rêve. Je sortis une corde d'un tiroir et me jeta sur lui. Il n'avait pas vu ça venir donc je n'eus aucun mal à le maîtriser. Je souris, satisfait, puis je lui mis un bandeau sur les yeux pour que je puisse me changer en paix. Une fois en pyjama, je défis les liens qui entravaient les mouvements du blond. Après ça, il pris mon visage entre ses mains et me dit :

« Tu es le premier qui ose résister à mon charme...

-Pfff, quel charme ?

-Fait pas l'idiot... Tu sais, je m'en fiche que tu sois sadique. Tu resteras à la même place dans mon cœur...

-Tu me dragues ou c'est sincère ?

-C'est sincère. Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai ressenti les symptômes de l'amour... A vrai dire, je ne savais pas que ça existait.

-Mais...

-Je m'en fiche de ce que tu pense de moi pour l'instant. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour tu tombes amoureux de moi... »

A ces mots, je rougis. Il m'a vraiment troublé... Je lui ordonna alors de dormir par terre pendant que j'assoupissais sous ma couette. Il m'écouta.

Le matin arriva. Et bien sûr, il fallait que Flavio me réveille en embrassant ma joue. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me levai d'un coup. Je me demande combien de choses dans le genre il va me faire subir... Bref, il ne faut pas céder, je suis sûr qu'il ne m'aime pas. Il fait sûrement ça pour se foutre de ma gueule ! C'est vrai, quoi... Personne ne m'a jamais aimé et ne m'aimera jamais. Par contre, j'ai l'impression que son petit manège fonctionne...

Pour me changer les idées, je pris comme décision de faire un peu connaissance avec mes compagnons d'infortune.

Donc tout se passait bien. Je me suis fait ce qu'on appelle des amis. J'ai même appris que Allan avait des sentiments pour Oliver, le petit (en taille, je veux dire) anglais qui aime les cupcakes. Le seul problème, c'est mon frère. Il me suit partout comme un petit chien. Au bout d'un moment, j'en eus marre. Je lui donnai un coup de boule et lui dis:

« Mais arrête ! Ch'uis pas une star qui doit être surveillée vingts-quatre heures sur vingts-quatre !

-Mais Luciii ! Je fais attention à tes fréquentations... D'ailleurs j'aime pas trop l'allemand, là... Lutz ? C'est ça ?

-Ouais et fous moi la paix ! Je sais que tu me déteste, mais lâche un peu la prise !

-J'ai jamais dit que je te détestait.

-Ça se voit... T'es toujours là à me faire chier ! »

Ah, je l'ai énervé à ce que je vois. Il prit mon visage dans sa main, mais, cette fois ci, sans aucune douceur. Je ne savais qu'un gigolo aussi niai que lui pouvait manifester sa colère ainsi.

« Tu me gonfle. Tu comprendras donc jamais ?

-Que devrais-je comprendre ?

-Laisse tomber. »

Puis mon frère repartit dans la chambre. Enfin la paix ! Je rejoignis les amis que je m'étais fait pour débattre de la technique à utiliser pour sortir de là. Je sortis les livres d'incantations que j'avais réunis. Les yeux d'Oliver s'illuminèrent. Il déclara :

« Oh, je vais trouver la solution d'ici demain... Eh eh...

-Tu aime la magie ?

-Et comment ! »

D'accord... Je me tournai vers les autres pour leurs dire bonne nuit, la journée étant terminée. Une fois retourné dans ma chambre, je vis Flavio lire un truc en rigolant. Je reconnus le carnet dans lequel j'inscris le nom de mes victimes et le châtiment qu'elles ont reçu. Je rougis et me jeta sur mon frère pour qu'il lâche mon « journal intime ». Il rigola et me dit :

« Je te le rends et n'en parle à personne à une condition.

-Quoi..?

-Embrasse moi. »

Je le regarda en ouvrant grand les yeux. Il se fout de moi ? Je tremblais de rage. C'est du chantage ! Je laissai exploser ma colère :

« T'es fou ? Tu me réclame mon premier baiser !

-Ton premier ? J'en suis fort honoré ! Et tu sais, il faut un début à tout.

-Peut-être, mais contrairement à toi, je ne serais pas rouleur de pelle en série !

-Ah, Luci... Je me demande quand tu seras à moi...

-Jamais. Mauvaise nuit et bons cauchemars. »

Je me glissai dans mon lit et me changeai sous la couette. Flavio dormais encore par terre. Il le méritait. A présent, je m'abandonnais dans les bras de Morphée. Ce dernier me déposa dans un rêve fort étrange. Dedans, Oliver était habillé en ange et il tenait une baguette magique dans sa main. Il m'adressa la parole :

« Luciano, je vois que tu es troublé... Ai-je tort ?

-Ouais... Flavio me fait des avances. Malheureusement, je ne crois pas qu'il m'aime vraiment...

-Ah, tu es honnête ! Mais es-tu sûr qu'il ne t'aimes pas ?

-Bah... Je pense...

-Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas le cas... Tu veux des preuves ?

-Ouais, cause toujours.

-Et bien dans ses rêves, ça se voit ! »

J'eus un énorme doute.

« Attends, Oliver... C'est vraiment toi ?

-Bien sûr ! Je peux me balader dans les rêves des gens, c'est cool, hein ? »

Il me regarda comme un gamin ayant réussit à obtenir une friandise et ajouta :

« Oh, et toi aussi t'as des sentiments pour lui ! C'est pas la première fois que je m'incruste dans ta tête.

-Hein ? Mais...

-Roh, on va pas te blâmer ! D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que tu peux réussir à le draguer de ton côté ! Lève toi tôt et réveille le d'un bisous !

-Nope.

-Bon, bah, tant pis. Je vais mettre en place le sortilège, bonne nuit !

-Ouais, c'est ça... »

Puis plus rien jusqu'à mon réveil. Je me remémorai des paroles d'Oliver, pris mon courage à deux mains, avançai vers mon frère et fis un bisous sur le coin de ses lèvres. Pas totalement. Le blond ouvrit ses yeux, sourit, et m'embrassa en plein sur la bouche. J'essayai de l'engueuler mais mon cri se transforma en gémissement. Rouge de honte, je le repoussai. Il me caressa la tête avec un sourire bienveillant.

« C'est toi qui a commencé Luci...

-Je l'ai fait parce qu'on m'a dit que tu m'aimais vraiment. Vois ça comme une récompense pour me porter dans ton cœur !

-Tu m'aimes aussi ? Je suis vraiment heureux ! Rassures toi, on ira à ton rythme...

-J'ai jamais dit que je voulais sortir avec toi ! Hum... T'as le droit de dormir avec moi dans mon lit... parce que par terre, c'est vraiment inconfortable... Te fais pas d'idées, hein ?

-Merci ! Rassures-toi, je ne dirais rien sur ton carnet... Mais maintenant, dormons ! Il est minuit, je te signale...

-Hein ? »

Je regardai l'horloge. Minuit trente-quatre. Je vois, je me suis réveillé une fois qu'Oliver était parti... Je me remis dans le lit, Flavio me suivit et s'endormit d'un coup. Bien. Je profitai de son sommeil pour me lover dans ses bras et partir moi aussi au pays des songes (sans anglais avec des ailes collées dans le dos cette fois ci).

Le soleil qui fusait à travers les volets me tira de mon sommeil. Je balançai Flavio par terre pour le réveiller. Ça fonctionna automatiquement. Je partis dans le salon afin de voir où en est l'opération on-se-casse-tous-d'ici. Kuro, le japonais du groupe, nous accueillis d'un :

« C'est pas trop tôt... On n'attendais plus que vous pour activer le sort. »

Oh, jamais aimable. Je me tournai vers notre cher squatteur de rêves qui défonça littéralement la porte d'entrée (et le sceau avec) grâce à sa magie. Je crois que je vais prendre ce qu'il y a écrit dans Harry Potter au sérieux. Oliver a t-il étudié à Poudlard ? Bref, ce n'est pas le moment de se poser des questions existentielles. D'ailleurs, mon frère me sortit de ma grande réflexion en prenant ma main.

« Luci, tu dors ?

-Ha ! Euh... Non.

-Allez, on s'en va...

-Oui... »

Je suivis donc le troupeau. Grâce à la capacité de Kuro, j'ai nommé l'invisibilité, on ne se fit pas remarquer. Après avoir quitté le village, on marcha pendant toute la journée pour trouver un lieux inhabité. Personnellement, je pensais que les humains étaient partout et c'est avec surprise que j'appris qu'on avait trouvé un lieu désert. Oliver jeta un de ses sortilèges pour empêcher les Hommes de pénétrer dans notre nouveau chez nous, c'est à dire, une colline. Flavio s'approcha de moi et me dit :

« Bon, maintenant, il va falloir construire des maisons !

-Quoi ?

-T'inquiète, c'est dans mes cordes. »

Je compris très vite que c'était le pouvoir qu'il avait hérité. En moins d'une heure, un village était battit. Moi, j'eus envie de savoir quel était mon don. Je me mis en tailleur et plaçai mes mains sur mes tempes. J'avais pas l'air fin, mais tant pis.

Après cinq minutes, j'arrêtai. Ça ne marchait pas. L'autre blond arriva et s'esclaffa :

« Luci ? Ha ha, tu n'y arrivera jamais comme ça ! »

Je lui jetai un regard noir et souhaitai qu'il fut habillé en ballerine devant tout le monde. Et c'est exactement ce qui arriva. Mon frère tira une tête incroyablement drôle et tout le monde le fixa en gloussant. Lui, il ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout.

« Luci... C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

-Euh... Je pense.

-Rends moi mes magnifiques vêtements !

-Oooh, il s'énerve le con-con ! »

C'était tellement hilarant. Puis je me rappelai que Flavio pouvais être violent. Par sécurité, j'annulai le charme et mon frère retrouva son sourire. Au moins je savais ce que je pouvais faire... C'était vraiment un don inutile. Quoique... Je pourrais m'habiller avec des vêtements de sadomasochisme quand je voudrais... Heu, je m'égare.

Je rentrai alors dans notre nouvelle maison. Flavio me rejoignis :

« Alors, t'en pense quoi ?

-Pas mal... Mais laisse moi deviner... Il n'y a qu'une seule chambre et qu'un lit ?

-Ouais ! »

Je souris. Il est irrécupérable. Je pris la parole :

« J'ai bien réfléchis et... Ma réponse est oui...

-Hein ? De quoi ?

-Idiot ! De... Tu sais... Ta proposition...

-Soit plus clair...

-Bah... Je veux bien sortir avec... toi... »

Je tremblais et étais au bord des larmes. Lui, il souriait. Puis il approcha son visage du mien. Moi, je fermai les yeux et entrouvris la bouche. Le blond ne se fit pas prier et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mes mains allèrent s'agripper à sa chemise et ses bras enlacèrent ma taille. Notre baiser devint de plus en plus passionné, nos langues s'entrelacèrent, puis, au bout de ce qui me semblait être une éternité, nous nous séparâmes, à bout de souffle. Je calai ma tête contre son épaule et murmurai :

« Je t'aime... Idiot...

-Moi aussi, Luci, moi aussi... »

* * *

 **Voilà~ Il n'est pas censé y avoir de suite, mais si vous en voulez une, je peux faire un autre chapitre.**

 **Donc mon index avec les noms des 2p:**

 **Luciano Vargas: 2p!Veneziano**

 **Flavio Vargas: 2p!Romano**

 **Allan F. Jones: 2p!America**

 **Oliver Kirkland: 2p!England**

 **Lutz Beilschmidt: 2p!Germany**

 **Kuro Honda: 2p!Japan**


End file.
